One Kiss
by zhgzh122
Summary: We only shared one kiss. Is that enough for me? I'm not sure. What I do know is that I never really forget the taste of him. A story about how Christian and Clara find each other years after the ending of the series. The story is in several parts, each one happens many years after the previous one.
1. Chapter 1

ONE KISS

We only shared one kiss. Is that enough for me? I'm not sure. What I do know is that I never really forget the taste of him.

Part One: Six Years Later

(Clara POV)

I've been having this vision for quite a long time, two years maybe. In my vision, he has his back to me, just like the first time. At first I didn't know where we were, just this clearing in the forest (There's no fire this time, much to my relief.). And he was in his tuxedo, his hair was shorter then they had been last time I met him in person. But I just know it was him.

He never turns to me in the vision, but I can make out the tension in his posture. He's not happy. I could read it as well as feel it. I'm sad because he's not happy.

As it turned out, it's my wedding, mine and Tucker's. And it's tomorrow.

Yes, I tried to reach out to Christian. But he didn't pick up or call me back, not even once. Angela told me he already knew, before I told anyone. So I can only assume he's been having visions too.

He has his reasons for not wanting to talk to me. We had several awkward conversations on the phone over the years, but never saw each other after his departure from my bedroom window six years ago. Angela keeps me updated about his life. He took a break from everything for a year, then went back to school (Not Stanford this time, maybe because I was there at the time.) He graduated with a master degree on architecture, and now he's one of the most promising architects in the States. I can't say I'm surprised.

I won't be surprised if he doesn't show up tomorrow, if not for the vision. He will be there. And I still remember his taste from our only kiss.

* * *

><p>(Christian POV)<p>

Today is her wedding. I've been avoiding her calls for weeks. I knew why she called, and I didn't want to hear about it, not from her.

You'd think it's time for me to move on and find someone, but the truth is, that "someone" never showed up. Yes, I date, some of them are normal human girls, some of them angel-bloods. But they're not her, and it'll be unfair if I go on having a serious relationship with one of them when I still can't get over her. So I never had a long-term relationship.

Today is her wedding. This should be where I lose her forever, I should forget about her, forget about us. But how am I supposed to do that, when I still have visions about her?

It's late summer, Angela, Web and I just got back from our annual visit to Rome with the Zerbinos a few weeks ago. I always wonder what she felt when she was there while I'm in Rome. I've been there enough times now to memorize most of the places she visited all those years ago, but I still feel like Rome is one of HER PLACES. I moved to New York after graduation for exact the same reason-I don't want to be in one of her places, not Wyoming, not California.

Angela picked me up from the airport, giving me a warm hug for deciding to show up at her best friend's wedding. What else should I do? Hide in my apartment and miss the most important moment of her life? No, I wouldn't want that. I want her to be happy, and I want to _see_ her happy.

The wedding is set in the forest. It feels right, somehow. It reminds me of the cemetery, you know which one I'm talking about. It's weird to think about a cemetery at a wedding, I know. But I can't help myself, I wish it was me who's allowed to kiss the bride, and the cemetery was where we shared our only kiss.

She's stunningly beautiful, even for a bride. It's supposed to be the day when people tell her she's the most beautiful bride in the world, but I want to tell her she's the most beautiful woman on earth. But I don't talk to her, not until she comes to me after the reception.

I have my back to her. _Just like the first time._ She thinks. I smile at her thought. She must've felt this, because she said in my mind, "No mind reading." It's like our old joke now, even though we haven't seen each other in years. This feels natural.

I don't turn to her until she's right behind me.

"Hey." I give her an awkward smile.

"Hey." She greets with a soft smile. Oh dear, she's radiating happiness.

"Congratulations." Okay, this is going to be awkward, like really awkward.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming."_ I knew you were going to come._

"Of course. How could I turn down the opportunity to see you in a wedding dress? You're beautiful, in case you haven't sorted it out from my emotions." I'm running my hand through my hair now, nervous sign.

She doesn't answer for a while, keeping her head down. Then she surprises me by hugging me, putting her arms around my neck. I pull her into me after a few moments of shock. _You know I haven't forgotten you. Thank you for coming, again._

With that, she pulls away and walks back to her husband without looking back. _You know I'll never forget you._ I tell her in our way while watch her walk away.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I guess you know why I'm writing this. The ending just isn't fair to Christian, and I want him to be happy. I was never a writer, never wrote any story until now. And I'm not a native speaker of English, sorry for the mistakes in this story. I hope you enjoy this story as a Christian-Clara shipper, 'cause I'm continuing it, hopefully. It'll end up with them being together, btw, even though it'll take more years for them to get together. The story will be in several parts, but it won't be super long, no more than four or five parts, I guess. Until next time.

Susie


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: Fifteen Years Later

(Clara POV)

"Clara! Angie's on the phone!" Tucker calls out from inside the house.

"Coming!" I put down the watering can I was using and dry my hands.

When I rush through the door, Tucker smiles warmly at me, still holding the speaker.

We've been married for more than nine years now, moved back to Wyoming two years ago. I worked as a surgeon after we got married, while Tucker made a business of his own. But we both decided to give up our jobs and move back to Wyoming to start a family. It's been three years since we started trying for a baby. Nothing's wrong with either of us, it seems like we're just unlucky. Tucker's okay with that, but I always feel like there's something missing between us.

Our life here is peaceful and joyful. We bought the rancher and live in the old farm house now. Wendy had moved to Washington several years back, and she just had her first child. It made me a little bitter when I heard about it, then I immediately hated myself for being jealous of her. How selfish was that! I just couldn't help it. I still can't.

"Hey, Angie!" I greet as I take the phone from Tucker.

"What took you so long?" Angie scowled.

"Well, I was outside, watering my garden. I ran straight back after you ringed, I swear!"

"O-kay. I don't remember strengthening to kill you."

"I just didn't want to upset you, that's all." I answered honestly.

"Just forget about it. Do you know why I'm calling?"

"Even I can't read you from this distance, you know."

"Well, time's flying. I'll just tell you. I'll pay you a visit soon, with Web, of course." I didn't miss the hesitation in her voice.

"That's great! But why were you-"

"Umm… I'll be bringing someone else, too."

It must be HIM. Angie wouldn't have used that tone otherwise. I don't know how to feel, I don't know what to think. I haven't seen him since my wedding day, hell, I haven't even talked to him since then.

"Angie…"

"I'm just telling you, he's coming. I spent a lot of time convincing him, and you can't talk me down."

I remain silent for a while, not knowing how to reply. I guess I'm not really against the idea of him coming, I'm just too nervous about seeing him again. We need a closure, I know that, but that doesn't stop me from dreading that moment.

"Okay. We'll be there when your flight arrives."

Angie must've thought that I'd argue more, 'cause it took _her_ a moment to reply. "Alright, see you!"

After hanging up with Angie, I remain seated. I honestly don't know what to think now, the idea of him being_ here_ seems surreal.

"Clara? You done talking? When will they be here?"Tucker's voice brought me back to reality.

"Ummm, yeah. In a week." I need to tell him, but it's not something I can do right now. I have to be face to face with him.

When Tucker does come in, sweaty from his work in the stables, I give him a welcome kiss. "There's something you need to know."

"What? Can't I get one more kiss before you get serious?' He kisses my neck playfully.

"You'll get more than one later, but right now, we need to talk." I pull away.

I take his hands before I speak. "Angie told me that… that Christian is coming with them."

"Oh." As simple as that?

Seeing my stunned expression, he strokes my cheek. "Well, I'm not going to get mad over this. I think you both need to meet. After all these years… I know you're still connected somehow."

I look down, suddenly at a loss of words.

"Hey, I know. I'm not upset."

That brought a smile to my face. "Liar."

"Well, maybe I am, just a little bit. But I'm okay with it." He pulls me into a hug, "Just keep that in mind, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you."

(Christian POV)

I don't know how Angie did it. Well, I kind of know, she made Web do it. She knew that after spending the summer with me, Web wasn't ready to let me go. I couldn't deny him of anything.

Angie has been bugging me about starting a family of my own for years now. I think deep down, she knows it won't happen. It doesn't stop her from talking about it, though. Maybe this is her way of pushing me. And maybe she's right, maybe seeing her again will help me let it go.

When it's finally time, I pick up Angie and Web from the hotel they're staying.

"Hey, buddy."

"Uncle Christian." He answers sleepily.

I chuckle at the sleepiness in his voice, "You can take a nap. It'll be a while before we arrive."

I didn't think she would be there. Well, I should blame Angie, she didn't tell me about it.

Web runs to her as Angie follows behind.

"Aunt Clara!"

"Hey, Web!" She hugs him with enthusiasm.

I can't take my eyes off them. Seeing them together reminds me so much of the time we spent together, years ago. There was just the three of us, we were almost like a family. Web has never been with both of us at the same time after that, but I bet he knows about us. Angie can't keep secrets from Web, they tell each other everything.

I didn't realize I was walking until I'm right beside them. She turns to me with a nervous smile.

"Hey. You look good."

"Thanks, you do too." We're being overly polite. Neither of us lied, though, since we do look good. After all, we age much slower than most people.

We stay in their spare rooms beside the ranch. For a whole week, we dance around each other, never making eye contacts, never having real conversations.

I thought it was going to be like this until we leave, but no, it's impossible for us to have an uneventful period of time together.

It happens on the night before our departure. I wasn't able to sleep, so I took a walk alone. It never crossed my mind that I needed to talk to her, but when she approaches me in the darkness of the night, I realize we're having that talk, now.

"I don't think I'll be able to drive you guys to the airport tomorrow. I in this program of teaching kids in grade school, and I have to go early tomorrow." She says as she comes to a stop.

"It's okay. Thank you, I don't think I've had the chance to say that."

She looks down. "Sorry for avoiding you. I just didn't know where to start."

"Well, me neither. Guess we're on the same page on this one."

"Angie thinks you're still pinning after me." She blurts out.

"Oh… Angie." I put my hand on my forehead. "She's… Well, she's just worried about me. But I'm fine. Believe me."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have said that." She's speaking very fast.

"No, no, no. I'm really okay. Seeing you happy helps me, too. I think I might be able to move on." And it's true. I might be ready to let go, after spending time with her.

She's quiet. I don't know what to say next. Impulsively, I touch her cheek. It's wet.

"Don't ever say sorry to me when you've done nothing wrong, okay? I'm not a child, I make my own choices."

She nods. I kiss her on the forehead briefly. It was a chaste kiss, I wasn't even thinking about more. "I guess this is goodbye."

A/N: I know it's been a long time, and I don't plan to lay out excuses. I started this story just after I finished the series, and the story of Clara and Christian was still fresh in my mind back then. But after a while, the memories started fading. I'm sorry if there're plot holes or mistakes in this one, 'cause I don't really remember the details of the books so much. XD

As I said in the last A/N, the story will be in several parts, so there will be more. I'm getting busy in real life, so I can't make any promises at the time. But I believe I will finish this story. Until next time!


End file.
